PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
The Veggie Villain is the final PSA mission. It was released on May 17, 2010 and was highly anticipated because of the long wait time between it and Mission 10. Walkthrough #Speak to Gary. He will ask you what you think the type of seeds that he has are. Ask him if they are corn seeds. #Go to the Gift Shop, and talk to Rookie. Pick up the corn on the floor. Waddle to the Gift Shop Office, and talk to Jet Pack Guy. Pick up another piece of corn on the floor. #You will get a call on your Spy Phone, answer the call and get back to HQ and talk to Gary. #Next, go to the Ski Village. You will see a broadcast of Herbert. You need to go stop this broadcast quickly. #Go to the Lighthouse and pick up the DVD which is under the piano. Clean it with the cleaner on the left. Put it in your inventory. #Turn to the right and pick up the metal can. Put it in your inventory. Then, take it to the Beach and fill it up with water. #Go to the Gadget Room, put the can of water in the Test Chamber. Pull the red lever then press the ice button, pull the red lever again and put the ice in your inventory. #Next, go to the Beacon and give the ice to the penguin. Talk to him again and he should give you lens. #Afterwards, go to the Ski Village, talk to the brown penguin and give him the lens. #Add the disc into the DVD player. Then, use your Spy Phone wrench to open the strange box on the right. #Solve the puzzle by cracking the code, it will then tell you a location. Go to the Mine Shack. #Waddle into the Corn Forest and follow the popcorn which is on the floor. You should see a paper when you reach the end of the trail. After that, take the path which has a piece of the paper. Add it to your inventory. Repeat this process until you have found all 4 pieces. #After you have picked up the 4th piece of paper, also pick up the plank of wood. Once you have put together the 4 pieces of paper, follow the paths that have items related to what is on the list. #You should eventually reach a river. Use the plank of wood to cross the river. #You should eventually reach a "dead-end". At this point, use one pile of corn seeds to lower the ladder. #When you reach the top of the cliff, unplug Herbert's computer. He will then use your Spy Phone to teleport you and a popcorn bomb back to the PSA HQ. #When you get back to the HQ, go to your right and click the orange book. A wheel should come out. #Click on the wheel and solve the puzzle. It may take some time. #Dot the Disguise Gal will come out of the EPF Command Room and teleport you safely into the Ski Village. Meanwhile, the Sport Shop will explode with popcorn. #Collect your awards at the end. In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough The mission is the same as the online version, except for: *In the online version, you can only use Night of the Living Sled to interrupt Herbert's transmission at the Ski Village. In this game, however, you can instead play Penguin Play Awards trailers, although it makes no difference which one you choose. Go to the Stage, and a penguin will meet you. He will ask you if you want to buy tickets, but you tell him you are looking for a DVD. He says he has one, but only if you give him a Mancala board, which is his favorite game. Go to the Book Room, and a penguin there will give you a Mancala board, but lacking marbles. Head back to the Ski Village and grab the bag of marbles, and place them on the board. Return to the Stage, and give the penguin the board. In return, he gives you the Penguin Play Awards DVD. *After navigating the corn maze, you will end up near where Herbert is. Before climbing the ladder, slip through some corn stalks to the left, and arrive in a hidden area. There will be a stream. Have Chill create a path of ice, allowing you to reach the final Snake Token. *Instead of using corn to lower the ladder to reach Herbert, you can have Bouncer use snowballs to lower it. Timeline *The Club Penguin Team showed a sneak peek of the mission in October 2009. They hinted that something big will be coming soon. *During a New Year's Eve blog post, a picture of Herbert was posted, this showed players that Mission 11 was coming in 2010. *On March 1 2010, a picture of Herbert with a computer and a microphone was shown. The blog said that in a few months, agents will use their skills against a very determined Herbert. *On April 1, the Club Penguin Times Newspaper had a Featured Article on warm places and there was a Yeti Penguin, which if you looked carefully in the picture of it you could see that it was Herbert inside a yeti costume, as the eyes are Herbert's. He also commented on things that happened on previous missions like how hard it would be to knock down the lodge, noticing a patch up job on the wall next to the boiler, etc.http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/b/b7/ENNews233.swf *On April 26, 2010, a sneak peek was shown on the blog. It was a picture of some sad penguins watching a video with Herbert in it at the Ski Village. The mission was also stated to be released at the end of May. *In the 238th newspaper issue, you are able to read a hidden message from Herbert which tells that the new mission will be coming on 18 May. *In the 239th newspaper issue, there was another message confirming what the coded message meant - it was hidden in the classified file. *The Club Penguin Team revealed the name as "The Veggie Villain". *On May 10, 2010, a sneak peek was released on the Club Penguin Blog announcing the mission name (The Veggie Villain) and the release date—May 18, 2010, but it has been changed to May 17, 2010. Secret message Club Penguin Times message In an edition of the Club Penguin Times, there was a secret message regarding Mission 11. It is in "flag code", and to decode it, you had to take the first letters of the flag's country. After it is decoded, the secret message from Herbert P. Bear reads: In-game message When the player gets teleported back into the HQ with the Popcorn Bomb, Gary is seen welding the circuits of an electronic device. The device's screen has a small screen with a message Secret Code that scrolls in a loop. The message, when decoded, reads: This is a reference to the light on the Rubber Duck in Operation: Spy & Seek, which flashes "I used to be a turn light" in morse. A similar hidden text can also be seen in the Furensic Analyzer 3000 in mission 5. Dot In November, a You Decide! blog post was posted.http://www.clubpenguinsaraapril.com/2009/11/mission-11-you-decide-sneak-peek.html At the bottom of the blog post, it had said that there was a new agent on the way that will be helping other agents from Mission 11 onwards. This agent was recognized by most players who had Elite Penguin Force (EPF), and they thought that this new agent was Dot the Disguise Gal, but in a different costume with different hair. This was later confirmed that the penguin is Dot. Trivia *Excluding the DS game, this mission marks the first appearance of Dot. *It is connected with Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS, as the story of the mission continues there. *Strangely, the Recycling Plant and the Community Garden cannot be seen when you go to the Mine Shack. It is most likely due to the fact that the recycling plant was built after the events of the DS game which follows the after-events of this mission. *There's a glitch where you can have the fourth piece of paper two times. *Jet Pack Guy appears only once in the web version but in the DS Game he appears multiple times. Gallery Sneak peeks Mission 11 Herbert.jpg|The sneak peek released on April 26, 2010 on the What's New Blog Mission 11 sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek released on February 27, 2010 on the What's New Blog MissionSneakPeek.jpg|The sneak peek released on May 10 on the What's New Blog Rooms Mission 8 Beach.png|Beach Mission 11 Beacon.png|Beacon Mission 8 Dock.png|Dock Mission 11 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 11 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Mission 11 Gift Shop Office.png|Gift Shop Office Mission 11 HQ.png|HQ Mission 11 HQ hacked.png|HQ while hacked Mission 11 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Mission 11 maze.png|Field maze Mission 11 maze popcorn.png|Field maze popcorn area Mission 11 maze dead end.png|Field maze dead end Mission 11 maze river.png|Field maze river Mission 11 maze cliff.png|Field maze cliff Mission 11 maze camp.png|Field maze Herbert's camp Mission 11 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Mission 11 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 11 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 8 Town.png|Town Names in other languages SWF *The Veggie Villain mission References